The present disclosure relates generally to air data probes, and in particular, to management of liquid during use of air data probes.
Air data probes are installed on aircraft to gather pneumatic pressures that permit the measurement of air data parameters. Air data probes sample air pressure, at one or more locations along a probe head, to permit measurement of pressures for generating air data parameters such as speed, altitude, and angle-of-attack.
In particular, pitot-static style air data probes are susceptible to water ingestion in rain conditions and in warm supercooled liquid water conditions. Water ingestion into pitot-style air data probes can cause large induced pressure errors that influence the calculation of the air data parameters. Water management in these conditions is difficult due to competing requirements of preventing complete blockage of the sense-line (pressure tube) and the ability to quickly purge water from the sense lines and ports after exiting the icing or rain condition.